


Roadside Assistance

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Garth mentioned, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, cuteness, simple story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Impala breaks down, and Dean tries fixing it, with little to no success.<br/>Sam tries to calm his annoyed brother in a way, only he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadside Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing, nothing special. :)

Sam looked around the road, but no matter how much he squinted, he couldn’t will a car to appear and come to their rescue. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to stop the headache that was threatening to overtake him, then leaned against the Impala. “Dean,” he shouted, hoping that his brother would hear him over his curses and grunts. “How’s it going?”

He waited, and was about to repeat his question when he saw his brother’s head emerge from behind the hood of the car. “Well, what do you think?” he asked, huffing in irritation as he wiped his oily hands in a cloth, then threw it at the engine.

They were coming back from a hunt, when a loud noise came from the engine and startled them both. Dean pulled over at the side of the road just before the front of the car started smoking. He’s been trying to fix it for half an hour now, and it was already starting to get dark. In other words, they were pretty much stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no food or water, and at night. Great.

“Look,” Sam ran his fingers through his slightly messy hair, and took a deep breath. “I’m not trying to pick a fight here, but I’d really rather sleep in a motel bed than the car. Not like I’ve got anything wrong with the Impala, but you know we also need a shower, food, and not to mention that we’re stuck in the middle of nowhere,” he said, tapping his fingers on the roof of the car while watching as Dean used the dirty cloth to wipe his forehead, fortunately avoiding leaving a black mess on his skin.

“And I’m trying here, really, but one of those little fuckers at the motel poured some kind of shit in the car that completely fucked my baby up. Damn, those sons of bitches are lucky I’m miles away from them!” Dean growled, shutting the hood loudly, then braced himself against it with his head hanging down. “Just…I don’t know, sit on your ass or maybe, you could try and help me out.”

“Sure,” Sam shrugged, walking over to his big brother and knocked on the hood. “Show me?”

Rubbing his eyes, Dean nodded and opened the hood again, revealing the sorry state the engine was in and even though Sam wasn’t a mechanic, even he could tell that this car wasn’t going anywhere. He looked it over, inspecting it but after a few minutes he shook his head and stepped back, putting his hands on his hips. “Well, great. Think we should call a tow truck?” he asked, but upon noticing Dean’s expression, he was pretty sure that no, they were certainly not going to call a tow truck.

“No way, dude,” Dean said, confirming Sam’s suspicions. “I’ll fix this car. Will take some time, sure, but we’ve got a tool box and-“

“No water or food, Dean. What if this little Ted the mechanic moment of yours will take hours, huh? I don’t know about you, but I really don’t want to die _this_ way.”

“Yeah…” Dean sighed, glancing at the messed up engine and closed his eyes, breathing slowly for a moment, then looked back at his little brother with a small smile. “That would be pretty lame.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but returned the smile nonetheless. “Right? So, let’s call Garth then, okay? He’ll get a tow truck and take the Impala back to the cabin, where you can fix it calmly.”

“Get a tow truck?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow as the smile on his face widened. “You mean, steal it, right? Never stole a tow truck before…I wonder how hard it can be.”

“And I bet Garth will tell you all about it, but first, let’s make that phone call. What do you say?” Sam stepped closer, placing a hand on his brother’s arm and stroking it gently, smiling at him, and Dean couldn’t help but give up.

“Okay, fine, Jesus,” he grumbled, shrugging his brother’s hand off his arm to seem angry, but it was obviously not working as he let out a soft sigh when Sam’s hand reappeared and started massaging his shoulder. “Oh yeah, keep doing that,” Dean groaned, leaning into the touch and stretching his neck while Sam’s fingers dug into his skin, easing the tension.

“Like that?” Sam purred, moving behind his brother and using his other hand too to massage Dean, who seemed to be liking it indeed, making low groans and pleased moans as he relaxed into Sam’s touch, like always.

“Very much,” he breathed, letting himself lean into Sam’s hands, then against his chest when his little brother moved his hands to his chest, and hugged him from behind. Dean hummed contently as Sam nuzzled at the back of his neck, slowly and softly caressing his chest, drawing a small moan out of the hunter. He bit his bottom lip, feeling the blush creeping up his face and tilted his head back, resting it on Sam’s shoulder and closed his eyes, just relaxing completely.

“Good…” Sam whispered, one of his hands holding Dean close to him, while the other gradually moved down and slipped under his brother’s shirt, gliding up his sweaty skin and feeling him shiver under Sam’s fingers, making him smile. “Hey, Dean?” he poked the man’s abdomen, making him open his eyes and blink. He glanced at Sam, turning his head towards him, one second staring into those mesmerizing hazel eyes and at his pink lips, and the next those lips were on his, kissing him fiercely and passionately, too suddenly and with too much enthusiasm, but then it was over just as quick as it started, leaving Dean looking at Sam with wide, disoriented eyes.

“Oh,” was all he managed to say, licking his lips eagerly as he watched his little brother, who was grinning slyly and stroking Dean’s cheek with his thumb.

Sam laughed lightly, with dimples and a wicked glint in his eyes, as he leaned closer and gave a small lick to Dean’s lower lip. “Feeling better?” he asked, and couldn’t help but smile again when his brother nodded, with the dazed look still on his flushed face. Sam placed a quick kiss on Dean’s nose, then before his brother could have commented anything, he pulled back, turning Dean around so he was facing Sam, and pulled his phone out. “Let’s call Garth, then.”

Dean cleared his throat and snatched the phone out of his little brother’s hands, ignoring his protests as he went and sat on the hood. He found Garth in the list of contacts, but before pressing the call button, he glanced at Sam as a dirty smirk crossed his face. “I want a massage when we get back to the cabin. Deal?”

And Sam returned the grin, loving the idea. “Oh, deal.”


End file.
